Jack and Dean (Fuck-E-Book)
by Taylor Winchester
Summary: OMFG! What happens when Jack and Dean go to Summer in the City 2013?


Jack and Dean were getting excited to go to Summer in the City this year. It was always fun to reunite with old friends, and to meet viewers. And this summer, they were going to do a live show as well which they were stoked about. They had been friends for a long time, and growing up in the crazy world of YouTube had drawn them even closer as friends. They spent a lot of time together, making videos, editing, and going to events.

But Jack had been keeping a secret from Dean, a big secret. He didn't want Dean knowing because he loved their close friendship, and he didn't want anything coming between that. But Jack has been feeling this for a long time; he'd been feeling like he wanted more than just a friendship with Dean.

It started back when they first met, Jack thought Dean was so cool. HE would get excited when they would take day-trips or go out to eat, and when they started writing OMFGItsJackandDean sketches, Jack felt the happiest he had in his whole life. Spending time with Dean always put a big, cheesy smile on Jack's face. Not only that, Jack would get butterflies when he and Dean would make eye contact. His palms would get sweaty whenever they were close to each other; Jack wanted Dean. He wanted all of him.

Back at Summer in the City 2012 they did a show, and while writing the show, they decided it would be funny to get all the fan-girls going and kiss in front of everyone. Dean laughed off the idea,

"That would be so funny. All the girls would freak out! I don't think I've had this good of an idea since fac-e-book"

"Oh you're so right Dean. Everything good we come up with his your idea" Jack sarcastically replied.

"Oh piss off" Dean chuckled and the two laughed together. Jack was so excited they wrote that into their live show. He was nervously anticipating the actual show. When they kissed in the show Jack new. Even with all the screaming girls, he could hear his heart beat pumping so loudly. The feeling of Dean's lips pressed against his made him so excited. He felt it hard to hide the pulsing bulge that was in his jeans.

Ever since that kiss, Jack craved more. He dreamed of that day almost every night. Every time he looked at Dean he could feel his lips, feel his face cupped in Jack's hands. Jack prayed he would get the chance to do that again, but he was afraid to ask.

Dean closed the door to the car and buckled his seatbelt.

"Jack c'mon. We're gonna be late if we don't leave now, and Dan bought us breakfast so we have to be there" he called out the window.

"Alright, alright I'm coming"

The two got in the car and they started driving to SITC. When they arrived, Ben Cook greeted them with his bright red hair.

"Hey ya dildos, way to show up on time" Ben laughed at them as they arrived late and disheveled.

"Whatever dickhead" Dean said under his breathe. Dean has been oddly cold towards Ben in the last few weeks. No one could really figure out why. Usually the two were good pals, just lads having fun, but lately Dean rarely spoke to Ben. No one knew, but the reason Dean was so rude was because of jealousy. Ever since Becoming YouTube 10 had come out, Dean had the constant image of his friend Jack kissing Ben, and he didn't like it. Dean knew that they had done it to make a point, but still it didn't make it any easier. Dean was in love with Jack. But he couldn't let Jack know, because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Well Ben, why are we still standing out here, where is Dan with our breakfast? I'm fucking starving" Jack said, trying to cover up Dean's cold nature towards Ben. The three of them slowly made their way to the back entrance of SITC as to not draw attention to themselves, seeing as there was already a huge line of fangirls.

"Damn they sure do line up early!" Jack complained.

"It's all cause of Dan. He is just so good-looking" Ben chuckled as Dan slowly approached them.

"Oh shut up Ben. I can't help it." He was wearing a backpack in anticipation of all the Malteseers he would receive that day, he needed someway to carry them. "I am literally so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open so I brought extra coffee"

"Aw thanks" Dean said, taking a cup of coffee from Dan's hand and downing it in one. The boys sat in the back and discussed a lot of what had been happening on YouTube the past couple of weeks.

"Ben, you caused such a twitter storm with that last Becoming YouTube. Why do you have to be such a misogynist?" Dan teased. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Ya I fucking know. Our kiss didn't even help" Jack poked fun at Ben.

"Seriously, don't know why you even had to do it in the first place," Dean stated seriously.

"Wooooow. Somebody's jealous," Jack laughed as he spoke to his friends. However, in his mind, he wished so badly that Dean was jealous. He wanted Dean, and he wanted Dean to want him. Dean shook his head and looked at Jack. The sudden eye contact gave Dean butterflies in his stomach, and Jack could almost sense that something was up. He checked his phone, listening to Ben and Dan's mindless chatter about the new GTA game that was coming out. Suddenly a new messaged appeared. It was from Jack.

Jack: R U OK?

Dean's fingers hovered over his iphone. He bit his lip and thought of a good response.

Dean: Ya, I'm fine. Just… tired

Jack knew that was a lie.

Jack: Bullshit Dean. Tell me the truth.

Dean: No

Jack: Seriously Dean, you're my best friend you can tell me anything.

Dean: I can't tell you… I mean, I can't tell you like this.

Jack new that Dean wanted to say something, but he too didn't want to have this conversation over text. What if Dean was going to admit his feeling for Jack?

Jack's heart started to beat fast. He stood up quickly, "Um… uh, Dean and I have to go um, we have to go get something from my house."

"What? Um yeah... we do." Dean said, complying with Jack's demanding voice. Was this really happening? Was Dean about to tell Jack? How would he react? Dean's head was fuzzy.

"Well okay, but you'll be back for some of the panels later right?" Dan asked.

"Obviously, we just have to go get this thing" Jack said as casually as possible. They got up and went to the car. Jack couldn't stand it. He wanted to know what Dean was going to tell him know. He couldn't get his hopes up to high, but this could be the moment he had been waiting for. The drive home was fast and silent. The two sat next to each other silently, breathing in and out, not saying a word. The car pulled up to the driveway. Jack turned and opened his mouth to speak, "Dean I ju—"

"No Jack. I need to tell you this. I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, just promise… promise me nothing will change if you don't want it to okay?

"Okay" Jack said coolly.

"Jack; I know this may be weird, and it may come as a shock, but… I love you." Jack stared blankly back. "I know that it's weird, but I've been in love with you for awhile, and that's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just can't keep it to myself anymore" Dean blinked and his eyes darted to the ground. Jack inhaled. He couldn't believe it. He knew finally that the feelings were mutual. He didn't really know what to say. So, he took his hands, ran his fingers against Dean's check. Dean raised his head and their eyes met. Jack acted on instinct; he leaned in so their faces were so close. Dean closed his eyes, anticipating what was to come. Jack leaned in so their lips met. They kissed, passionately. Both had been waiting so long for this moment. Years of wanting and wishing and led to this. Jack could taste dean's mouth and it made his cock harder. Jack wanted Dean, he wanted to make Dean feel good, draped in waves of pleasure. The more they kissed, the more this want grew. Dean pulled away for a minute.

"Should we go inside?" Dean's eyes were big, begging to be dragged inside and to be fucked by his best friend. Jack sensed the need, the want, and the desire. He nodded his head.

The two could not get in the door fast enough. Dean fumbled with the keys and threw the door open. Jack grabbed Dean, pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. Dean was shaking with anticipation, grabbing and Jack's face with the utmost urgency; this feeling of lust had taken over. Jack took his hand and rubbed it against Dean's leg. Jack could feel Dean's hard, long cock growing as they kissed. Jack liked the feeling of it so he picked Dean up, Dean's legs wrapped around Jack as they hurried to the bedroom. Jack threw Dean down on the bed and continued to kiss him. He moved his lips down, kissing Deans neck then sliding off his shirt. Jack kissed Dean all the way down to the top of his jeans. Dean closed his eyes as he felt Jack's tongue teasing and licking him. His cock grew harder as the teasing continued. Jack unbuttoned Dean's pants and slid them off in one fast movement.

Jack grinned as he saw Dean's huge bulge waiting for him. He licked at the top of Dean's boxers and slowly pulled them off with his teeth, looking at Dean while he did it. Dean chuckled slightly at the sight of Jack's antics. Dean's cock popped up and Jack suddenly began to lick it. Starting at the bottom, Jack started to slowly suck on his cock. Dean tasted delicious. Jack started to caress and tease the head of Dean's cock with his tongue. He began to lick the sweet spot under the head, all the while gently squeezing his balls. Dean slowly arched his back and began thrusting his hips up to Jack's mouth. Jack slide his lips over the head of his cock and took him deeply in his mouth, squeezing on his cock. Jack wrapped his fingers around Dean's shaft and gently squeezed and pumped, all the while looking at him.

"Fuck me Jack," Dean begged. "I need you inside of me"

Jack quickly undressed, throwing his clothes on the floor beside the bed. He kissed Dean again, just riding the waves of lust that were flowing through his body.

Jack positioned his cock at the entrance to Dean's hole and started to slowly inch his way in. Dean inhaled slightly with the shock and the pain, but inch-by-inch Jack worked his way back into Dean until he was bottomed out.

"Oh fuck Dean, you're so tight" Jack said as he could fell Dean's ass envelope around his bulging cock.  
Slowly, he began to fuck Dean, staring down into his eyes as he did so. He groaned and tilted his head back in pleasure as he pulled out and slid back in.

"Take it Jack. Take what you've wanted" Dean leaned to whisper in his ear.  
"Good. Because I fucking want it. I fucking want all of it"

Jack pulled out swiftly; he wanted to taste Dean with his own mouth. He plunged in headfirst. Jack flicked his tongue over Dean's twitching hole, tasting himself. He licked, circled and penetrated his entrance, dipping inside again and again. Dean gasped for air as Jack continued to tongue-fuck him, losing himself in the exquisite sensation of the masterful rimming. Dean shuddered, harsh groans tumbling from his lips as Jack gripped his hips and pulled him back onto his stiffened tongue. Dean had never been this hard. The mere thought of Jack tasting himself whilst pleasuring him was enough to send him over the edge. The pleasure was so deep, so profound that Dean's mouth gaped and his eyes rolled around with an expression of pure rapture. He couldn't think, couldn't talk, and couldn't move as the pleasure ripped through him.

Jack wasn't ready for Dean to cum yet. He pulled his tongue out, licking his lips, tasting Dean's sweet ass on his mouth. Jack plunged fiercely back inside

"Ohh fuck Jack, you feel so good inside me" Dean groaned into the pillow.

Jack leaned in to kiss his friend. Their tongues intertwined and they moaned with pleasure into each other's mouths.

The sex became a lot more energetic. Dean's legs were over Jack's shoulders at one point, and then Jack pulled out, turned Dean over, put him on all fours and took him hard and fast on the bed, giving him a reach around as he did it. Jack's cock was so hard, slamming into Dean's tiny body. He could hear Dean's moans, growing louder every time he plunged inside. He grabbed Dean's hair and pulled him back so their faces were touching. Jack nibbled and bit Dean's neck making both of them yell out in pleasure. Dean could feel himself reaching his climax.

"Jack, you're gonna make me cum" He yelled out, his toes starting to curl.

"Ohhh fuck, I am too" Jack moaned as he continued to pump in and out of Dean, fasted and harder as he grew closer to orgasm.

"Come inside me," Dean begged.

"Fuuuck." Jack picked up speed. Hearing Dean say this was enough to send him over the edge. After a few more pumps in and out, Jack began to cum. He moaned and grabbed onto Dean, digging his fingernails into his skin, writhing with pleasure through his climax. Feeling Jack's cock pulse inside of his ass, Dean began to cum too. He shot his seed over the bed in hot spurts, his toes curling, and yelling out in pleasure. Dean felt him empty an almighty amount of cum inside his tight ass. It felt scalding hot and as Jack pulled slowly out, Dean felt some of it trail out with him, sliding and dripping warm onto his naked body.

Jack pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to his friend. They began to kiss, sweaty and naked next to each other.

"I'm glad you told me" whispered Jack.

"I am too baby" Dean replied, kissing Jack on the forehead. The two drifted off to sleep, holding each other tightly. Dreaming about all the new things that they will do… together.


End file.
